It is well known that children often remove their shoes simply by kicking them off of their feet. Such removal is problematic for caretakers who must continuously replace the shoes on the child's feet. This is especially burdensome when the child is kicking and screaming. On occasion, shoes may become inadvertently removed or dislodged due to other reasons, such as when the child is kicking during a sporting event, e.g., a football or soccer game.
A number of known shoe accessories exist which attempt to secure shoes to children and/or adult's feet. At least one known device provides an excess tension system for the laces. Problematically, such excess tension system causes discomfort, chafing, and blisters due to the tightness of the shoes around the feet.
Other known devices, which aim to secure a child's foot within his or her shoes, utilize an ankle strap that secures around and completely covers the child's ankle. Such ankle strap is often made of a material such as leather, which results in discomfort, chafing, and blisters. In addition, the ankle strap may be difficult to remove, leading to frustration for the caretaker and the child. Moreover, the ankle straps often leave the child's laces exposed making it easy for the child to untie their shoes, even when they are not supposed to. Known devices that do completely cover the child's laces, often cover the entire upper surface of the shoe which results in heat accumulation within the shoe. The child's feet become overheated and accumulate sweat, causing athlete's foot, toenail fungus, and the like.
Another example of a shoe accessory which aims to prevent a foot from slipping out of a shoe, is an insert made of a predetermined shape. Such insert may only be used with shoes of specific shapes, thereby limiting the ability of the wearer to utilize the shoe accessory with various types of shoes. Additional shoe accessories which aim to secure the feet within the shoe, are not customizable in color and are aesthetically unappealing.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.